


Women Fart Stories: Tales of the Silent, But Deadly

by The_Fourth_Catalyst



Category: DCU (Comics), Happy Death Day (2017), Inside Out (2015), Justice League - All Media Types, Sausage Party (2016), miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Butts, Characters and tags will be added until further notice, Defecation, Eproctophilia, Farting, Flatulence, Funny, Other, Scat, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fourth_Catalyst/pseuds/The_Fourth_Catalyst
Summary: An anthology of various women from animated or live-action movies or others performing flatulence. Will involve some heavy, gross scenes if you know what I mean. So you don't think you're up for it, then don't read it.





	1. Diana's Unfathomable Power (Wonder Woman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Diana overhears what she believes is a fart contest between Cyborg, Green Lantern and Flash. Disgusted, yet determined, she attempts to show them who is better at extruding flatulence.....with disastrous results. *
> 
> Wonder Woman (c) DC Comics

Diana Prince, also known by her birth name, Princess Diana of Themyscira or her superhero name, Wonder Woman, was just gingerly walking about the hallways and corridors of the Justice League Satellite orbiting around the Earth's atmosphere. According to Batman, he was currently sniffing out the Penguin's trail in Gotham City, Superman was spending time with his mother in Smallville while J'onn had some business of his own to acknowledge. Diana was left with Cyborg, Green Lantern and the Flash to look after the Satellite. She stopped in her tracks and looked out the window, observing the full view of the Earth. Yes, indeed, it was truly a sight to behold, though Diana. Suddenly, her thoughts were rudely disrupted by a rude noise from one of the rooms. It took only a second for Diana to understand what it was. By listening to it's flat tone and squeaks, it undoubtably sounded like farting. Diana narrowed her eyes after a certain chorus of laughter followed suit. How she prayed to gods of Olympus it wasn't what she thought it was. It would seem the three were having, as Diana learned about a while back, a fart contest, where a each member of the game must see how better one can master the bodily function of emitted toxic air from their backsides. It annoyed her, but in the process, hurt her ego a little bit to think that men were better masters of flatulence than women. Truth be told, Amazons were able to build up more gas in their digestive system than a mortal human can. But the way it comes out of them from the back is yet to be comprehended.   
  
So as curiosity got the better of her, the Amazon Princess approached the open door to the chambers the three were in and yet she couldn't smell anything foul at all. Once inside, there stood Victor Stone, Hal Jordan and Barry Allen at the bar, laughing together and enjoying each others' company. Dian raised an eyebrow in confusion and, dare she think it, wonder. She makes her presence known by clearing her throat.  
  
"Ahem." She coughed, cutting the three off of their obnoxious giggling when they stopped to look at her.  
  
"Diana? Uh, how long have you been standing there?" asked Flash with a visible embarrassed red glow on his cheeks.  
  
"I just entered." confirmed Diana. "And I couldn't help but overhear your little, uh..........uh.......game."  
  
"Game?" Cyborg repeated in confusion before realization struck him. "Oh, that! Well, uh, you see, we three were just-"  
  
"...having a fart contest? From what I've heard?" finished Diana with an air of disapproval.  
  
Cyborg stuttered, trying to find words as if trying to justify what he was about to say actually. Then then Green Lantern beat him to the punch.  
  
"It's really not what you think, princess."   
  
"Yeah." Flash nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, I think it's exactly what I think." Diana rebutted with her hands on her thick hips. "You three were trying to prove which one is better at firing foul-smelling odors and sounds from their derrieres. Well, let me tell you all something. You men think you can cut one better than a woman? Let alone an Amazon? FYI, women are actually better flatulent artists than any men will ever be. Like, what? You think you guys are better than me? Well, we'll see about that."  
  
The three men tried their best to explain or at least talk her out of what she was thinking and about to do, but the headstrong Amazon was more than determined to prove she was better than them. So, ignoring their protesting pleas, she got in between them and took a stance.  
  
"Move aside, boys. And let me show you how it's done." said Diana with pride and determination in her voice.  
  
"Uh oh." whimpered Green Lantern.  
  
"This isn't gonna end well." spoke the Flash.  
  
"Wait, Diana...." Cyborg tried to say, but was ignored once more.  
  
Diana gave her hips a good wiggle along with her wide butt before she took a deep inhale through her mouth and then she let out a ladylike grunt as she mustered all of the strength in her body as she strained hard on her bowels, praying that Hera would let her succeed. Her muscles tightened and her fists clenched as she forced down as power as she possibly (and humanly) could. Then there came a foreshadowing rumble and the sound of bubbles coming, where else, from her midsection. The boys all cowered in fear and took a step back once they heard this. The Amazon strained harder and harder as the sound traveled downward and finally, before anyone could speak or think, the biggest, loudest, bubbliest and, in fact, the most stinkiest fart that has ever brought into existence exploded out of Diana's buttocks with absolute Amazonian power. The force of the fart was most powerful, it caused the entire satellite to quake violently as the three staggered and wobbled, trying to keep their balance. They also plugged their ears from the fart's increased volume. Hal held a hand over his nose to block out the ungodly, forthcoming odor as he used his powers to conjure up a force field around him and his two comrades. During the dismantle, a machinery in one part of the satellite short-circuited from the farting and a couple wires broke loose which dangled dangerously above a forming pool of gasoline spilling out of the tank. After what seemed like hours, Diana's fart had finally slowed down and came to a halt, ending the quake abruptly, not after she ripped a last fart to finish the barrage. Diana sighed with extreme relief from all that, feeling early weak after the small amount of energy is drained of her.  
  
"Oh, great Hera. I've been holding that in for hours!" She exhaled with victory.   
  
Diana looked towards the trio contained within the green orb with a triumphant smirk and an aura of mild-mannered, arrogant egotism as with placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Top that one. What did you think of that?" asked Diana, hoping to get complaints about her farting skill as a response.  
  
However, before anything them could even say anything, the entire Justice League Satellite exploded with a ear-splitting boom, leaving behind charred remains and a cloud of smoke within it's aftermath. Apparently, Diana's flatulence had been way too powerful for the satellite to handle. Given the fact that it couldn't possible withstand the awesome power of an Amazon. Green Lantern hovered his friends back down to Earth while Diana, immune to the explosion, flew down with them. Moments later, after news of the explosion got to the rest of the Justice League, Batman and Superman were most displeased at the four's shenanigans that lead to millions of hard work down the drain. Diana was just as embarrassed as the other three were. Sadly, her ego and pride got the better of her and she didn't know what came over her. As a replacement for the satellite was being contracted, Diana, Cyborg, Flash and Green Lantern stayed behind while the boys explained the true facts about their fun.  
  
"So that wasn't what I thought you guys were doing?" asked Diana, putting pieces together.  
  
"Yeah." Cyborg nodded and spoke in unison with Green Lantern and Flash.  
  
"Then what were those noises?" Diana asked.  
  
"We were doing that with our armpits." explained Cyborg.  
  
"Come again?" Diana raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, like this." Green Lantern demonstrated by putting his hand in his underarm flapping his arm on the his hand, making tiny squeaking sounds, confusing Diana further. "Of course, it works better on bare skin."  
  
"I was blowing raspberry a couple times." Flash said and did just that, getting some saliva on Diana's face.  
  
"Okay, I get the point." Diana said, raising her hand up for him to stop. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened up there. It was all a misunderstanding. I should've known better and I think I do now."  
  
"Oh, it's okay." Cyborg waved off. "Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"Yeah." Flash agreed sarcastically, watching the new Satellite being build. "For the most part."  
  
Diana turned around and was about to leave before she began, "And just for the record, even if that wasn't what I thought I heard back on the satellite, I still won."  
  
She gave the three a smirk and a wink before she flew off into the air and out of sight, possibly to boast about her accomplishment to her fellow Amazons at her home on Themyscira, leaving the three baffled beyond definition.  
  
"I can't believe it." Cyborg complained. "We got our asses kicked by a woman! How embarrassing!"


	2. Journey to the Great Beyond (Camille Toh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * The foods' joy and excitement is short-lived when their purchaser, Camille Toh, gets extremely gassy. What does await them at the great beyond? *
> 
> Camille Toh from Sausage Party (c) Columbia Pictures, Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures, Nitrogen Studios

It was July 2 in the morning at the Shopwell's supermarket, just two days before the Fourth of July (or Red, White and Blue Day as the foods call it). It was an amazing day here at the grocery store. The foods at every aisle were excited to be chosen by the "gods" (humans) to be taken in their homes or eternity. There was one food item named Lew, a hot dog packaged with the rest of his fellow hot dogs who was debating on what eternity was like and why it was so important. Despite the rumors from the other food items, he remained skeptical.   
  
"But how do we know if the gods actually wants us to live in peace?" asked Lew.  
  
"How can you say that? Why the fuck would the gods not want us to be happy?" asked one of the hot dogs in shock and offense.  
  
Suddenly, while they were conversing, pushing a cart full of chosen foods, eager to be taken to eternity, was a young redheaded woman named Camille Toh with an impossible hourglass figure, complete with very wide hips and a huge buttocks. She looked over the list she had of foods to get.  
  
"Let's see. Sausages, potatoes. Oh! Hot dogs." She chirped and reached out for the package Lew and his friends were in.   
  
"Holy shit! We're about to be chosen!" Lew cried as his friends waited anxiously, watching her hand come closer and closer before finally gripping them in their package. The cheered and rejoiced once they were placed in her cart.  
  
"We've been chosen! Fuck yeah!"   
  
They were placed against a cereal box, facing Camille as she pushed her cart through the aisle. She hummed a tone to herself, but suddenly she stopped. Lew looked confused as to why she stopped. Camille looked around to see if anyone was around, but found no one, much to her relief. She pushed her cart to side for a mere second and stood with her hands on her thick thighs. Lew watched her face scrunched up slightly before a nasty, bubbly and gross noise exploded out of her pants-clad booty.   
  
"Ew." Lew cringed in disgust.  
  
Camille let loose three more farts before coming to a stop and sighing afterwards.  
  
"Thanks goodness." She sighed, smoothing her hair and brushing herself off. Camille grabbed her cart and pulled it backwards, doing a U-turn and heading the other direction.  
  
But then Lew and the rest of the foods caught a whiff of a very horrific stench, causing them all to cough and gag and suffocate from the unexpected odor.  
  
"That is fucking nasty!" A bag of Doritos complained.  
  
"She is one gross god." Lew choked. "But she's a pretty one. I'll give her that."  
  
After grabbing a bag of potatoes, sausages and hot dog buns, Camille could fell more coming in fast and she stopped in her tracks once again. Looking around to see no one around, she let go of her cart and this time, turned around with her huge butt facing the cart and in the faces of the foods. From their point-of-view, it was the biggest thing they had ever seen. To Lew, it was truly a sight to behold. But unfortunately, Camille leaned forward and aimed her ass out. The foods could hear a distinctive rumble coming from inside her.  
  
"Oh no." Lew's eyes widened in horror. "No, no, wait! Please! You wouldn't!"  
  
But naturally, their pleas came on deaf ears since the humans could not understand them. Camille passed gas loudly, blowing a super strong and stinky gust of wind at the foods. Lew gagged and felt a wave of nausea overwhelm his body.   
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick."   
  
Camille stopped farting and breath out a sigh of bliss.  
  
"Oh, shit. I really shouldn't have eaten at that Indian place for lunch." said Camille, pushing her cart again.  
  
The foods were still coughed and trying to fan the smell away as it hung heavy around them.   
  
"Fucking bitch!" A jar of jelly griped.  
  
Moments later, Camille was now standing in line for the cash register. But suddenly, her stomach was still not over it and the Indian she had before was still not agreeing with her. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she carefully let one go, trying to keep it as silent as possible. The fart flowed out of her quietly, much to her relief. Although, that didn't stop the smell from being so strong.  
  
"Note to self: Never have so much tikka masala before going into a store full of people." She said silently to herself.  
  
It was her turn now and she pulled her cart up, placing the food items on the conveyor belt. Suddenly, the cashier, who was a young Asian girl with glasses, sniffed the air and cringed with disgust.  
  
"What the fuck is that smell?" asked the cashier girl.  
  
"Oops." Camille blushed. "I farted. I'm sorry. I'm a little gassy today."  
  
"Ugh! You're disgusting!" The cashier girl groaned and started to scan her items.  
  
After everything was bought and paid for, Camille put the foods in a bag, placing it in her cart and pushing the cart out to into the parking lot to her car. She arrived at her home in the suburbs. Despite being called a "milf", she wasn't married nor was she a parent. At least, not anymore. Her late husband abandoned her because of her gassy emissions and took custody of their daughter. But she didn't care if she was all alone in her home. She was looking to find a date and remarry. Her butt has been insanely large since high school; after she hit puberty. Camille placed the foods on the counter and unwrapped them. They felt relieved to be out of their packaging.

"Ah, it's so good to be finally out of that wrapping." Lew exhaled.

"I know, right?" A fellow sausage replied and got a good look at the kitchen they were currently standing in. "Wow! The great beyond. It's better than what I imagined."

"It's like we were...Wait, what is she doing?" Lew cut himself off when he noticed Camille doubling over, hands clutching her midsection.

"Ooh! Goodness. That Indian's really coming back to haunt me." She proclaimed as she winced from the aching sensation in her gut as the consequences of her lunch was really to unfold upon her. But because she was alone, and unaware that the foods she bought were alive and watching her, he decided to relieve some of the pressure boiling inside of her. Gently and slightly lifting her left leg, she forced down upon her bowels and unleashed the deadliest, wettest fart. The aforementioned pressure was pushed out and with it, came the worst-smelling Indian flatulence that only fools would dare to inhale. Camille exhaled with relief, but the foods weren't as lucky as her.

"Gross!" Lew shouted, coughing and gagging and trying to fan the air.

"What the hell is wrong with this lady?" complained a box of crackers, trying not to breath in the stench. "Is she gonna explode or something?"

Camille was far from done. She pointed her butt out, unknowingly right at the food as they received a full view of her enormous ass. All the foods were scared as they knew what was about to happen. A fellow sausage held onto to Lew tightly while they others took cover in preparation for the blast. The first thing they heard was a barely-audible rumble deepen her intestines. Finally, a roaring, thunderous fart (at least to them) was exploded out of Camille's butt like a nuke in an atomic bomb test. The fart lasted for about 20 seconds and the foods were almost blown back by the fart's strong gust of wind. Camille moaned as it slipped out until it came to a complete stop.

"Ah, yes." She exhaled from relief and delight.

"Ack!" Lew gagged as he felt a nasty taste in his mouth from that fart. "My mouth was open! God! That is revolting!"

He tried spitting the taste out and brushing his tongue, but it didn't help. Camille believed it was over now since she started to feel a little bit better now. She then smelled the stink she left behind and fanned the air.

"Woo! That was rank." She laughed. "I'll never surrender myself to Indian delicacies like that again."

She then grabbed a bag of chips, who was suddenly glad to be chosen first, despite the nasty fart fiasco just now. Everyone cheered for him as they watched everything. But unfortunately, the bag of chips wasn't lucky at all. What happened next brought horror to everyone's eyes. Camille gripped the top of his head with the tip of her fingers and opened him up, killing him instantly. All the foods' eyes were widened with absolute terror as they screamed and and shielded their eyes from what has happened before their eyes. The gods want to eat and kill them. Camille took some chips out of the bags and started eating them. Lew knew he had to get out of here or else he would be next. While Camille was busy munching on chips from the now-desceased bag, Lew quietly wadded over to a broom placed next to the counter and slid down to the floor. Then he ran like there was no tomorrow down a hallway that he thought would lead to a way out. While Camille was eating, her stomach start to hurt and grumble painfully.

"Oh, gosh." She groaned, clutching her belly. "I think that was a bad move."

Meanwhile, Lew ran across the carpeted floor and looked at the different doors in the hallway he was in. He was in such a hurry to get out of there and back to safety that he just picked one and slid under the door and into a strange room. There was a sink in it, a bathtub and a porcelain seat of some kind. He wasn't sure what room he was in. Although, he didn't have time to think about it as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. In his moment of panic, he rushed over to the porcelain seat, climbed up with the help of the plunger and hit inside of the seat which was open and fell into a small pool of water. Camille entered the bathtub holding a women's magazine and shut the door. Because she was alone, there was no need for her to lock the door, so she left it open just a crack. She then approached the toilet that Lew was in, not knowing that he was, lifting the seat up without seeing him and turned around. Lew could only watch as Camille unzipped her pants and pull them down along with her panties, revealing her larger-than-life naked ass to Lew. As she slowly sat down onto the seat, her butt casted a shadow over Lew as she did. Camille started to read her comic as she unleashed some more air into the toilet, nearly suffocating Lew. Then she started to do something more gross.

She grunted and pushed hard, causing some brown solid matter to slip from her anus and into the water with Lew. Another giant log was forced out into the pool, creating a splash. Lew looked around to see some corn in the fecal matter, which were undead versions of what they used to be before they were consumed. They hissed and moaned at Lew, before more shit was pushed out. This time, right on top of Lew. After that, Camille unleashed a new series of stinky farts into the toilet bowl, to which she sighed with relief and giggled slightly. Lew had seen enough of this display and he had to get out of here now. Carefully standing up, trying not to slip, Lew gripped the rim of the seat and climbed out, sliding under Camille's naked crack. She was still unaware, so Lew made quick progress in squeezing his way out from the snug feel of her asscheeks pressing against him, sandwiching him between her ass and the seat. Lew fell right into the trash bin on the side of the toilet and looked up to see Camille sitting on the toilet, reading her magazine while doing her business. Lew quickly, but stealthily climbed out of the bin and made his way over to the door. He slipped under and didn't stop running until he made it to the kitchen. He needed to get back to his friends and escape with them.

"Lew! Thank god! You're alive!" A fellow sausage exclaimed, before he groaned from the smell on him. "Ew, you stink! What is that fucking smell?"

"I don't want to talk about and you really don't want to know." Lew explained. "Look, she's in there taking a dump and she'll be in there for probably a while. So why don't we make a break for it?"

Everyone agreed and they all ran for the open window that was open. Together with teamwork, they climbed out into the open to find a safe place to hide and be protected from the Gods. Lew knew he was never going to live his experience in that toilet down.


	3. Happy After Birthday (Tree Gelbman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * After she kills her killer and is freed from the time loops, Tree embraces her inner tomboy. *
> 
> Theresa "Tree" Gelbman from Happy Death Day (c) Universal Pictures and Blumhouse Productions

Tree Gelbman was finally freed from her birthday time loops. Before the loops, she was a snobby, arrogant sorority girl who only cared about popularity, wild parties and herself for the most part. Ever since her mother died, she hasn't been the same after that. She isolates herself socially from her father, even on her birthday. Speaking of which, after she woke up with a hangover in Carter's dorm on her birthday, she was brutally murdered by an unknown assailant in a baby mask. The baby being the college's mascot. How quaint. How profound. After that, she awoke in Carter's bed again reliving the same day of Monday, September 18th over and over again. Tree had to find out who her killer is. It couldn't have been Tim, who she had a one-night stand with, but it turns out she's gay. Or at least she thinks he is. It never occurred to her that he couldn't been bisexual. If he was gay, he wouldn't have dated Tree. Anyway, the killer turned out to be Tree's roommate, Lori, who was jealous of her over her relationship with their teacher, Gregory and hated her because she was never easy to live with. Tree managed to finally end her killer by shoving the cupcake intended for Tree into her mouth. The cupcake was poisoned, by the way.

She and Carter were having lunch at the local diner where Tree remember them eating at once during one of her loops. They were having a good time together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Tree took a sip of her drink and let out an unladylike belch, disregarding table manners. Carter laughed when she did this.

"That was impressive." He noted, saying the same thing she remembered him saying that time and she knew what must be done after that. Now certainly seem like a good time to let some air out of the balloon.

"That was nothing." Tree responded with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she casually leaned to the right, lifting a buttcheek up and unleashed a loud, seconds-long, rude fart into the air, breaking the silence between the two of them. Tree farted for a few moments, not caring who heard or smelled them. She get so glad to finally some out of her, while Carter's reaction was priceless. He nervously looked around, making sure no one was looking at them strongly. Tree finally ended her little fart barrage with a relief moan and grinned at her boyfriend.

"Uh, did you get it all out?" asked Carter.

"Not quite. But I don't want to waste them all here." Tree smirked.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked her confused.

"I'm saving a little bye-bye present for my sorority sisters. Or should I say "soon-to-be former sorority sisters"." explained Tree.

"You're quitting the sorority?" Carter questioned, surprised.

"Yeah. I don't belong there anymore. Not surrounded by a bunch of stuck-up bitches 24/7. I can't stand them." Tree expressed, feeling her now hate for her sorority sisters.

"I almost feel sorry for them." joked Carter.

"Don't bother. They don't deserve sympathy." smiled Tree.

After lunch, Tree and Carter returned to her sorority house to send in her resignation. Carter waited in the car while Tree snuck into the house to go pack her stuff. There was still a monster broiling inside of her waiting to be released from captivity. All of her sisters were having a meeting and Tree tip-toed into her room and quickly, but quietly made progress in packing her things into her suitcase and leaving this place without returning. She was finally done with them. With Danielle. With all of them. But only the ones were complete cunts. Tree packed her clothes, her makeup, her undergarments, everything she had in this room which was going to be deserted soon after her departure. Once she had everything packed and ready to go, she carried her suitcase and casually walked down to where the rest of the sisters were having the meeting. Tree stood before them with a smug grin on her lips while they all stopped what they were doing to turn their attention to her.

"There you are! Where the fuck were you?! You were supposed to be here a minute ago! Sisters aren't late for meetings!" Danielle barked with anger and irritation decorated all over her perfectly pretty face.

"Actually, I'm not your sister anymore." Tree yapped with sly assurance. All of the sisters gasped with surprise when she said that, but Danielle was flabbergasted, yet in disbelief.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, that's right." Tree nodded. "I am currently quitting the sorority and moving on with my life."

"Uh, no, you're not." snarked Danielle. 

"My suitcase is right here, pretty girl. I'd like to see you stop me." Tree teased, poking a nerve and making Danielle angrier than ever.

"You little skank. You really think you can just quit the sorority whenever the fuck you want? I'm the president here! I got to decide you comes and goes! Not you!" Danielle was ragging insanely now, making quite a scene while everyone watched them.

"I don't care." replied Tree, unfazed by the girl's livid outburst. "I'm a different person now. I'll leave if I want to. It's a free country. I have a full life ahead of me and I'm gonna waste it spending my entire college years at some lame crackhouse full of third-class assholes."

Everyone gasped again from the nonchalant insult. Danielle was now fuming beyond decipherable words. No one stands up her like that and uses those words and gets away with it. She was the president of the most popular sorority on campus. She was supposed to get respect, even when she didn't care about it.

"Tree Gelbman, you've just made the worst mistake of your life!" She hissed. "If you walk out that door you might as well never come back!"

"I have every reason not to." Tree snarked with a smirk was about to pick up her suitcase and walk out of the house for good, but then she stood up, remembering something. "Oh! And just before I go, I have one last thing to say to you all."

As she spoke, she unzipped her pants and yanked them down below her naked asscheeks, turning around to moon her former sisters, making them all recoil from shock at Tree's sudden uncouth display. But then Tree pushed hard and forced out a long, stinky blast of fumes, thanks to the burger and fries she ate at lunch. Everyone groaned and moaned with disgust as they were all now covering their noses and fanning the air once the stench spread quickly about the air quickly than a warm of bees. Danielle was gagging from the smell and pinching her nose shut. With her message gone through, Tree pulled her pants back up and grabbed her suitcase.

"Parting gift, bitches! I'm out!" Tree shouted with humorous pride and was out of the room in seconds without looking back.

"Fuck you, Gelbman! I hate you! You will regret this! You will regret talking shit to Danielle Bouseman! Do you hear me?!!" Danielle screamed like the rotten little child that she is. The echoes of her enraged roar bounced off the walls of the entire house so that it would be impossible to you not to here it, no matter where you where inside. But Tree wasn't fazed at all because she didn't care. She ignored Danielle's bitching and left out the door and shutting it behind her. She popped her suitcase in the truck and hopped in the front with Carter.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

"You should've seen their faces." Tree laughed.

"Poor them." Carter chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Tree agreed. "Oh, wait. Hang on. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Carter, trying to listen to what she thought she heard. But then Tree leaned to the side and ripped another foul-smelling, silence-breaking air biscuit. Tree guffawed at her little joke.

"That was my ass." She howled with laughter and her boyfriend joined in, until he started fanning the stench away. Tree smelled it too and held her nose.

"Ugh, yeah. You're right. That does stink." Tree said as Carter sprayed some air container around the car.

Tree and Carter were away from that sorority house faster than before. So to make long story short, Tree moved into a dorm room next door to Carter and Ryan and she never wanted anything to do with Danielle and her sorority again. Tree Gelbman was a new person now. A better one with a better life.


	4. Feeling a Little Gassy? (Jill and Riley Anderson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Riley comes home from school one day experiencing some wind issues. She finds out her mother is suffering the same problem, but they both try to make fun out of it. *
> 
> Jill and Riley Andersen from Inside Out (c) Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios

Riley walked back home from her new school. It's been tough moving to San Francisco from Minnesota, but it took some getting used to. She hummed to herself and walked up to her new home, walked up the steps and entered the house.

* * *

_"This was fun, today." Joy said handling the controls._

_"I guess so." Sadness muttered to herself._

_"At least Riley got to speak with those cool kids." Disgust pointed out while checking her makeup._

_Joy rolled her eyes, but held a smile.  
_

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Riley called out to see if anyone was home.

"Riley! How was your day?" Her mother, Jill, asked.

"It was okay, Mom." Riley hugged her mother.

"Dad will be home late. You know how important his new job is." Jill reminded her.

"Oh, I know." Riley nodded and went to go upstairs, until she felt a rumble in her stomach.

* * *

_"Uh oh. I think Riley has a tummy ache." Joy spoke with worry._

_"Don't tell me she has to go number 2." Anger groaned._

_"No. I think it's just gas." Joy shook her head._

_"No duh!" Disgust jabbed. "I told you we shouldn't have had that chili dog for lunch."_

_"Well, it was either that, or the broccoli." Joy argued and taunted the green emotion._

_"Bleh! Don't you start with me." Disgust said with revolt._

* * *

"Oh god, I knew that chili dog would come back to haunt me." Riley moaned rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay, Riley?" Jill asked from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." Riley replied, while going up the steps.

Jill was in the family room searching for something when her stomach rumbled as well. She ignores it and crouches down to look underneath the couch when suddenly, a small farterupted from her butt. This didn't go unnoticed by Riley, however, who looked over at her mother in disbelief.

* * *

_"Did she just do what I thought she just did?" Fear asked._

_"I better hope not." Disgust crossed her arms._

* * *

"Mom? Did you just...fart?" Riley asked her.

"Oh. Sorry about that, honey. It's just my stomach's been acting up lately." Jill remarked.

* * *

  _"Join the club." Disgust rolled her eyes.  
_

* * *

Riley went up the stairs again, but then she remained out of sight at the top floor to listen from downstairs out of curiousity. Jill lifted up the pillows of the couch when she did it again. A wet, bubbly fart blasted out of her ass. Jill shot up and gasped with hand over her mouth.

"Goodness! Excuse me!" Jill blushed furiously and fanned the air around her butt.

* * *

_"Oh my sweet Jesus! She did it again!" Disgust shouted and almost retched as she reached for the controls.  
_

* * *

Riley sniffed the air and smelled a foul odor, to which she covered her nose with her shirt.

"Ew!" She exclaimed and walked down the steps.

"That was disgusting, Mom!" Riley remarked to her mother.

"I'm so sorry, Riley." Jill spoke with embarrassment while waving the air. "I've never been this gassy before."

* * *

_"We probably shouldn't have had that milkshake earlier. We all know she's lactose intolerant." Jill's Anger chastises.  
_

* * *

"Woo." Riley waved the air around the nose. "That stinks worse than the time you had that chocolate milkshake at that diner on our way to San Francisco. You had the toots for several hours and really stank up the car."

"Yeah." Jill laughed at the memory, holding her nose. "We had to stop for air a couple times and your father had a coughing fit." They both laughed.

"I bet I can rip bigger ones than you." Riley challenged with a devilish smirk. Jill scoffed.

"I highly doubt that, youngster." Jill rebuffed. "I've been farting since I was in high school. They even nominated me for class clown. I could fart whenever I wanted. Like this." She demonstrated by straining and pushed out a stinker. She exhaled in relief.

"Phew!" Riley fanned the air. "You're stinky!" She shoved her mother aside.

"Oh, yeah?" Jill shoved her back. "You think you can do better than me?"

"Because I can!" cried Riley ripping afart of her own. **  
**

* * *

_"Ugh, you gotta be be kidding me!" Anger gripped and walked away. "I'm out of here! I don't need this crap!"  
_

_"This is too much for me." Fear agreed and left also._

_"On second thought, I think I'll go cry myself to sleep." Sadness moaned and joined the boys._

_"Suit yourselves." shrugged Joy._

_"I think I'll stay and watch." Disgust replied. "Just in case Riley makes a mess in her pants or something." She cringed in, well, disgust._

_"Good enough." said Joy as she toggled with a switch.  
_

* * *

Out came a reeking explosionfrom Riley's ass. The sulfuric stench flowed through the air as the mother and daughter duo laughed, unfazed by the odors. Jill placed her hands on her thighs and unleashed her biggest ripper into the air. Riley took her turn and ripped a bean-smelling group of farts and grinned. And then her mother shook her butt and pushed down on her bowels as hard as she could and let out a bubbler. She sighed with relief afterwards. But Riley wasn't going to let her win, so she strained hard and farted out a longer, wetter one and gave a smug stare at Jill, who ripped yet another bubbler at her. Riley thrusted her butt out and let out a sloppy fart before finishing it off with an airy, wet cheek-flapper. Jill looked determined and farted out more toxic air into the room. However, Riley topped it off with a 20-second baritone fart that ended with an SBD. The fumes got stronger and stronger. Jill fart, but Riley farted right back. A nasty blast came out of her mother's rear and Riley smiled before emitted another gross one, fanning the rear in the process. Jill ripped four farts quickly and let out a plop-sounded monster afterwards.   
  
Riley held out her index finger to her mother with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Although skeptical, her mother gripped her finger and gave it a good pull, allowing Riley to release a very long, bubbly stink bomb that sounded so wet, Jill could've sworn Riley soiled her underwear. But Jill wasn't going to let her have the last laugh, so she took a deep breath and ripped an even longer blast with the wettest sound yet. Riley pulled her pants down and flashed her naked butt at Jill. She then ripped and even bigger wet bubbler and topping it off with three stronger-smelling toots. By now, Jill began to feel more confident. She presented her own index finger out to her daughter. Riley looked at her and she gives her a smirk. So Riley reluctantly grabbed Jill's finger and tugged it hard. A bomb of a fart blasted out of Jill's backside, passed the fabric of her pants. Jill's stomach began to rumble and she felt even more confident. Shooting Riley a smug smile, she ripped loud fart, startling Riley. Jill then began to unleashed the biggest, stinkiest, longest barrage of roaring, foul-smelling farts and wouldn't stop. Riley laughed at this, but fanned the air from her nose as well. The smell was so thick and disgusting that even flies could die from it.

* * *

 _"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.....!" whined Disgust._  
  
_"She's not gonna stop, is she?" asked Joy._  
  
_"She better stop soon before I lose my lunch." Digest groaned and began to feel sick._  
  
_Joy started to get worried. If only Fear were hear to help get Riley's mom to stop before she ruins her panties._

* * *

More farts came out in an endless stream of egotism and determination as Jill still kept profusely passing gas proudly. Riley started to cough and gag from the gas as it started to sting her eyes.  
  
"Okay, mom, you win. You can stop now." pleaded Riley.  
  
"I'm not finished yet." Jill replied and resumed her fart storm.  
  
At that time, Riley's father, Bill, entered the house from work and started to notice the horrendous fumes and loud tuba noises and noised his wife standing her with her back turned to him, still breaking wind. He started to blush, but feel sick to his stomach at seeing Jill like this.   
  
"Here comes the finale." announced Jill.  
  
She released another set of stinky bombs, thrusting her shapely rear out with each toot, making Bill cover his nose. And then Jill spread her butt cheeks apart and ripped the big one. A massive, explosion that the bubbliest, stinkiest and most disgusting ever to have been excelled from the human bowels in the history of humanity. The blast of her fart caused Bill to cough loudly, catching her attention as her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. She turned around and saw her husband there.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Bill!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about that! I didn't know you came in!"  
  
"Would you care to explain what's going on in here?" Bill asked in a commanding tone.  
  
"Uhhhhh...." drawled out Jill nervously.  
  
She lead him outside the house and shut the door behind them as they stood outside of the front door by themselves so Jill could talk to him alone.  
  
"I got kind of gassy and bloated after having a milkshake today and me and Riley were just having a little fart contest." She explained.  
  
"A little? I think you two deliberately fumigated the whole house." replied Bill before pinching his nose. "Ugh, that's strong."  
  
"I'm sorry. We were only having some fun. But I guess I just got a little carried away." Jill chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"I think the house is gonna smell like rotten eggs and cheese for the next few days." Her husband grunted.  
  
"We'll probably have to buy some air freshener at the grocery store."   
  
"Yeah." Bill nodded.  
  
"Did you enjoy seeing me fart?" asked Jill cockily.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Bill, shocked.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside the smelling house, Riley stood there thinking about the contest she and her mother had and felt the tips of her lips form into an amused smile.  
****

* * *

_"That was so much fun!" chirped Joy._  
  
_"Easy for you to say." Disgust groaned._  
  
_Then a new memory orb was added to the collection of orbs. It was a mixture of yellow and green and depicted Riley and Jill's fart contest._  
  
_"Well, that's one memory we surely won't forget." Joy replied._  
  
_"You're telling me." Disgust smirked and gave Joy a devious grin._  
  
_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Joy asked nervously._  
  
_Disgust turned around and ripped a nasty, meaty fart at her. Joy yelped and gagged, trying to fan the smell from her face. Disgust laughed at her misfortune._  
  
_"How does that smell?" She asked._  
  
_"Horrid!" Joy complained._  
  
_"Well, get used to it, champ." dismissed Disgust before she nonchalantly walked away, giggling to herself as Joy choked on the tainted air._


End file.
